Various types of firearm sights are known in the prior art. One of the most common sights is a blade and notch configuration, where the blade acts as a front sight and the notch acts as a rear sight. Several problems exist with blade and notch sights. For example, due to the blade and notch configuration, the user commonly ends up aiming the firearm too high, resulting in the shot being high of the target. The user also has to close one eye to avoid double vision, which affects the user's depth perception. Another common firearm sight is a hooded design. A notch or other projection protruding from the sides or bottom of the firearm is positioned within the hood to be aligned with a front sight. Hood designs also require the user to close one eye to avoid having double vision. This double vision is particularly caused by the shortened/thin profile designs of the blade and notch, or hood designs. Finally, sighted firearm scopes also exist having light or a projected laser to aid in aiming the firearm. One particular problem with these sights is the need for a power source to illuminate the light or laser, which makes these sights prone to failure when the power source dies.
Thus there exists a need for an improved firearm sight to channel a user's eye(s) towards a target while overcoming the aforementioned problems.